Pen Pals Forever, Or Not
by HMHSMOTHgrl
Summary: Gabriella Montez is always moving and never makes friends. She is pen pals with Taylor McKessie who is a 'science geek'. What will happen when Gabriella moves to Taylor's school and it takes quite a while to figure it out? CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. T and G

**AN: Wahoo! My first HSM FanFic! I have been planning this one for the past couple of days! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie HSM**

_**Pen Pals Forever, Or Not: Chapter 1**_

_What's up, T?_

_Happy New Year! You won't believe what happened last night! I went to this party, and there I was reading, like always. All of the sudden, this bright light shined down on me, and they told me I had to sing! KARAOKE! And, well, I never told anybody this, but I have a hidden talent of being able to sing fairly well. I got up there, and they also pushed this guy up with me, and I must say, he was really cute! It was the weirdest feeling! We exchanged phone numbers after, but I haven't called him yet. I'm too afraid. I never asked him where he lives either. I know we only started this pen pal thing to "express our feelings" to each other, but honestly, you're the only friend I have. And I don't even know your full name! Honestly, you're my best friend, T. I wish I only knew who you were. Anyway, how was your vacation? I hope it was as good as mine!_

_Pen Pals Forever,_

_G_

"Believe me, G, I wish I knew you too," I thought out loud. My name is Taylor McKessie. I am the Chem. Club president and I participate in the Scholastic Decathlons every year at my school. The only thing bad about that is being pretty much shunned by my classmates. I'm the smart freak, nothing more. People never take the chance to know the smart girl. It's not like I'm one of those girls who walk around looking at the ground spending free period in the library looking for the latest fantasy or sci-fi book. **(AN: No offense to anyone that may do this, I am just taking these ideas from people at my school) **But nobody accepts me for who I am. The only person that ever talks to me is my pen pal, G, whose full name I don't know. See, I started this program that my sister (who is one of the few kinds of sisters who will help her little sister.) showed to me for girls that feel sort of alone. They pair you up with a person who has common struggles as you and you can email them and share problems. So, I was paired with someone listed as G.M who is always moving from place to place, constantly standing out academically a.k.a being called the "Freaky Math Girl". I have been talking to her for a year and a half. We are both the same age and grade. I get to hear about her new schools and sometimes friends, and she gets to hear about my school, East High, and about the scholastic decathlon. Even though other kids do it with me, I have such a nerdy reputation, they won't hang out with me. I'm hoping that's about to change.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

Troy. He's been on my mind so much lately. I met him in Colorado at a New Year's party. We sang karaoke together. I wish I had just kissed him when the fireworks went off! But that's just not me. But he doesn't know that! I'll probably never see him again. Unless I call him… Thank goodness, I have T to help me. She would know what to do. I wish she would go after that guy she's been talking about. Um, what was his name again? Hmm…Tad was it? Let me check in my previous emails. Ah, there it is! Chad! That's right. Well, I know she really likes him. But what does she look like? Is she nerdy looking, complete with the zits? Is she the kind of girl that's pretty, and doesn't know it? I wonder what it's like at her school. Is it like all of the ones I've been to, where new kids are automatically shunned? Probably.

"Gaby! I need to talk to you," Oh no, I know that voice. That's the "we're moving" voice. I reluctantly walked down stairs.

"Hey Mom! What's up?" I pretended like I didn't know. I didn't want her to think I was expecting it.

"Well, Gabriella," Oh yeah, we're moving. She called me Gabriella. She only does that when we're moving. Or because I forgot to do the dishes, but I'm pretty, sure that this is about moving. "My company has transferred me again. I'm so sorry," Ding ding ding! I'm so smart!

"It's okay, Mom. It's not like I'm going to miss this place. I didn't have time to make any good friends. Or any friends for that matter," And that was true. The people were mean here.

"Well, our next stop is Albuquerque, New Mexico. You'll be going to a school named East High! Doesn't it sound exciting?" Mom was trying hard, I'll give her that.

"Sure does, Mama. When are we going?" A lot of times we will wait a month or so. But other times, we have a flight for next week.

"Well, we'll be there in 6 days. I already bought a house. Did you notice your stuff disappearing?" As a matter of fact, I did notice! But the fact that we are moving so quickly doesn't surprise me. She always hides it until the last second. Any way she can, no signs on the lawn saying "For Sale" or anything. She never knows how to tell me, she says. I nodded my head and smiled at her question.

"I'm going to sleep, Mom. I'm tired," but I knew that "going to bed" meant going on the computer.

"Alright, honey. Goodnight."

"Night, Mom." I walked upstairs drowsily. I had been a little tired after all. I sat down at my computer. I had one new email from T! Yay!

_Hey G_

_Happy Vacation! I can't wait to hear more about this hot guy! You so have to call him. My vacation's been so boring. I did see Chad a couple times though! It kind of sucks that he just won't like me because I'm a science geek. But maybe he'll get over that. What's new in your life since you got back? I see that today is the 1 year mark of living in well, wherever you are now. I wish we could be like real friends. Do you think we know each other and not even know it? That would be weird! Anyway, I'm super bored today. Ah! My mom's calling me down stairs! She has her man voice thing going! Oh, maybe that is my dad. Well, I guess I'll go find out!_

_Pen Pals Forever,_

_T_


	2. Shake the Thought

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! At least 10 before I update again! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I definitely will update more often now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Please don't sue me loll.**

**Pen Pals Forever, Or Not: Chapter 2**

_**Gabriella's POV**_

"Um, excuse me? This is my first day, and I didn't get my schedule yet," I walked into the doors of East High very intimidated. All the kids had their friends. And I was alone. "My name is Gabriella Montez," I told the lady at the desk. She seemed very preoccupied, so I didn't bother her anymore.

"Ah, yes, Miss Montez. Here you go," She handed me my schedule. "Ms. McKessie!" She waved over a girl who looked like she was helping out at the office. "Please show Miss Montez to her classes and show her around the school, please. Thank You," the girl came over here and waved at me.

"Hi! My name is Taylor McKessie! You are," She looked at my schedule. "Gabriella? Right?" Wow, she is a really fast talker.

"Yes. So you are showing me to my classes right? My first one is English with Ms. Darbus," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Me, too. Let me tell you, Ms. Darbus is a tough cookie. She is one to play favorites. And the one she favors? They still get detention all the time," Wow. Not very comforting. "So you just moved here?"

"Yeah, I was living in San Diego. Not very friendly teenagers," Taylor smiled.

"Well, at least here at East High some of them are nice. You just have to choose the right people," Taylor seemed really nice. Hopefully she was just as sweet as she seemed.

"As long as you have nothing to do with The Jocks or the Ice Princess, you're fine," I looked at her with a questionable look.

"Who's the Ice Princess? Head cheerleader, I bet," Taylor gave a small giggle.

"Worse than Caitlyn James, but she is pretty bad. But the worst girl is Sharpay Evans, absolute drama queen. She is so evil. Along with her brother, Ryan, they are the Dynamic Duo. They make sure that they are the leads of the musicals. Every one," Sharpay sounds pretty bad. I'm a little intimidated by the cliques.

"Oh, speak of the devil," A pretty blonde walked in in head to toe pink. A bunch of which I thought were jocks were apparently in her way. She was holding her Sidekick in her hands. As she passed by them, she lifted her hands to her sides and they all scooted back in an exaggerated way.

"The Ice Princess has returned," I heard one tall boy say. Taylor's friends all walked up to us.

"You guy's know where she always spends the holidays?" Said a boy with abnormally bushy hair. They all shook their heads. "Shopping for mirrors!" The halls erupted with laughter.

"Behold the zoo animals heralding the New Year. How tribal," Taylor said. The bell rang and she waved to her friends. She dragged me to Ms. Darbus's room. I saw this boy. He was so gorgeous. Oh god! Is that the boy from the New Year's party? I think so! Ms. Darbus started talking about some sort of auditions, but I wasn't paying enough attention. I was trying to see if that was the guy. My cell phone started ringing. Sharpay and her brother took out their cell phones and I noticed the cute guy had his out too. That was him!

"We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so we will get to know each other in detention. CELL PHONE!" Ms. Darbus yelled. "And welcome to East High, Miss Montez," Come on, it was only my first day! Cut me some slack! She gave Troy and the Evan's detention too.

"Ms. Darbus, your honor," I giggled silently. "That's not possible. We have basketball practice, and Troy…" She cut him off.

"That'll be 15 minutes for you too Mr. Danforth, count'em!" Ms. Darbus was evil!

"That should be tough for Chad since he probably can't count that high," Taylor said. She must really like him!

"Taylor McKessie! 15 minutes!" Taylor looked shocked. Ms. Darbus obviously doesn't give her detention much. "Shall the carnage continue?" The bell rang. I had to see Troy! I walked out and looked for them. He came up behind me.

"Hey!" He was even cuter now than he was before.

"I don't…"

"Believe it…"

"Well, me…"

"Either! But how?"

"My mom's job transferred her here to Albuquerque. I looked for you at the lodge…"

"We had to leave first thing," Just then, I realized he was whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked him.

"Oh, well, my friends know about the snowboarding. But I haven't quite told them about the singing thing," Okay, maybe not the nice guy I thought he was. Maybe Taylor was right. I walked away.

"Troy, I have to get to class. I'll see you later," I went off to technology. I need to email T.

The tech teacher was so boring. She just sat at her desk eating a chocolate éclair. She could care less if we emailed and instant messaged. I decided to write T an email.

_Dear T, _

_You will never believe this! Guess who is at the school that I'm at now? Troy!!!!! Can you believe it? It's crazy! But I don't think that he's everything that I thought he was. He seems kind of popularity-crazed. LOL. But a part of me says that this would be an opportunity to become something other than what I've been. What would you do? On the upside, I made a friend named Taylor. She seems really nice. Talks a lot though! Ha! She wants me to do the scholastic decathlon though. I don't know though. Do you think I should? Hmm. Well, WBS!_

_G_

_**No POV**_

Little did Gabriella know, Taylor was sitting just across from her, reading the email she just sent to her.

Taylor read the email and looked at Gabriella. _Is it possible? _she thought. She shook off the thought and wrote back.

_Dear G,_

_Go for it! Scholastic Decathlons rock! I know from experience ____. As for that guy, don't give him the time of day. Being popular can hurt, and that guy must be desparate for friends. Does your new friend know him? Ask if he's nice and then maybe, just maybe, if she says yes, then go after him. But keep your head level, 'kay? TTYL_

_T_

Message Sent!, read the little box. Taylor had the feeling this would be an interesting rest of the year.

Gabriella received the email with delight. She always knew what to do. The bell rang for tech to get out. Lunch was next! Gabriella sat down next to Taylor. Troy walked past and she smiled. He smiled back. _I really do love that smile, _she thought.

"What do you know about Troy Bolton," Gabriella asked.

"Well, I don't consider myself an expert in that sub species, unless you speak cheerleader," She walked over to the cheerleader's table.

"Oh my gosh, isn't Troy Bolton just the hottest super bomb?" They all squealed. She walked back over here.

"I guess I don't know how to speak cheerleader!" I don't know if Troy seems like the type of guy I want to be around.


	3. New School, New Friends

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Since you guys have been so patient, I am updating 3 chapters this week! Maybe more! If I don't get at least 5 reviews per chapter, then I will make you wait longer! Hehehe. So remember, reviewsupdates.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own HSM, and I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn. Microwave popcorn ha-ha. No, I don't own HSM.**

_**Troy's POV**_

"Hey, Chad, did you see the new girl? She's hot, right?" I know Chad will know something about her. He may be slow with some things, but he knows how to dig up things about new kids. Don't ask how, he just does it.

"More like seriously geeky. Don't get involved in that. It would be social suicide," Didn't see that one coming.

"Dude, she is really nice. Don't you think we could make an exception for her?" It was always our duty to pick on the new kid. I didn't like that, but it was just the way things go.

"And how would you know? She's new. She could be meaner than Sharpay!" Uh oh. I just gave it away. Now what do I tell him? Well, I have 3 options. 1. I could tell him the truth and be mocked forever, 2. I could make up a lie, but I could be caught and be in more trouble than if I were to tell the truth, and 3. I could run away. 3 sounds pretty good right now. But I should tell the truth. And plus, it would probably save Gabriella from the trouble.

"Okay, here it goes, I went to Colorado for vacation right?" Chad nodded his head. "And I played basketball, and snowboarded, and more basketball," Chad cut me off.

"Yeah, so what?" He looked really annoyed. And his fork was attacking his food.

"Well, there was this New Year's Eve party, and Gabriella was there. There was this karaoke contest and they needed contestants. They chose Gabriella and me. It was totally out of my control, though. I had no say in whether I wanted to do it!" Chad looked really interested by now. "So we sang, and her voice was so beautiful. When the song was over, we walked outside, and we complemented each other on our singing, and—" He cut me off yet again.

"Wait, did you just say that you complemented each other? So she thought you were good?"

"Thanks, Chad. But yeah, I guess I did a good job. We were just so connected on that stage. So, I asked for her number. But I never got to call her," Chad looked really weirded out.

"I know, I know, singing is weird. But it was pretty cool Chad," He looked at me even weirder. Oh great, I said something worse!

"Dude, if singing is something you want to do, then I should boost you up, not bring you down. I mean, win together, lose together, teammates, right?" I smiled.

"Thanks, Chad, you rock, but I have to go talk to Gabriella," I waved and he laughed.

"Go get her!" Chad yelled with a laugh. I walked around thinking of a good thing to say. I know she has mixed feelings about me, and that's only making me want her more.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I sat in class wondering if I should even look at Troy Bolton again. Taylor has told me all about his little scheme. He is only pretending to like me so he can play a prank on me! So all I have to do is act like I see him as any other person. Nothing more. Don't fall in love with him, Gabriella. He's only trouble. Even if he has the most gorgeous blue eyes in the world. Stop it! Get yourself together!

"It seems like you know Troy Bolton," Sharpay said to me, making me jump. I have to remember not to get into such deep thought.

"Well, not really. He was just showing me around," I said to her. I obviously didn't look very convincing as she looked like she was about to say something else.

"Well, it's just that Troy doesn't really interact with new students," She was lying through her teeth. If she knows Troy so well then she would know that he isn't interested in interacting with new students as much as torturing them.

"Really? I have heard otherwise," I said somewhat annoyed.

"What? Did TroyBoy try to break your heart? Get used to it. He's not exactly the romantic type," She looked extremely ticked.

"Sounds like TroyBoy broke the Ice Princess's heart," This is so not me, but suddenly its like Sharpay brought out the bad in me. And I sort of liked it.

"Bold for a new girl. Let me show you around here. I think you will be surprised that the Ice Princess knows a little more about this school than the Chem. Club geek who was showing you around earlier," I smiled and agreed.

_**Sharpay's POV**_

With Gabriella after Class

I better watch out for this one. She is just pretty and talented enough to over throw me. And for the good of the school. I can't let that happen, can I? This way, if I make Gabriella my new bestie, she would never try to do that. Nope, I don't think so


	4. Very Important AN! Please read!

**Very Important! I won't be able to write this story as often as I'd like, so I have an idea. I have never cowritten a story before, nor do I know what goes into the process of doing so. But if anyone likes this story enough to want to cowrite, I would definitely love to! But I really don't know what goes into cowriting, but I'll give it a shot. Please PM me if you are interested. Hopefully some new chapters up soon!! I really think the few people that review deserve to have chapters posted more often, so if anyone is interested let me know ASAP!**


End file.
